


Addict

by DeadGrrl



Category: Askewniverse, Clerks II (2006)
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 09:04:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7634251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadGrrl/pseuds/DeadGrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Music plays. Jay dances, Bob watches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addict

**Author's Note:**

> Series/Sequel: No series, just my ongoing obsession with the slashy nature of two stoners.
> 
> Disclaimers: In concept, it all belongs to Kevin Smith - Jay, Silent Bob, Clerks 2, and the Askewniverse. I'm just borrowing them for my own secret pleasures but promise to return them unharmed... but possibly a little happier.
> 
> The song is "Not an Addict" by K's Choice, who own all rights to this music and lyrics, and whom I thank for this little ditty swimming through my head for the better part of a week demanding something be written for the boys.
> 
> Songfic: Yeah, really. I never thought I'd ever write one of these, but this is what I get for listening to the 90's grunge alternative station that unwittingly dumped this into my brain.
> 
> Parting Remark: "It's Smith's World... And I'm gonna slash it."

Addict  
By DeadGrrl

 

Waking up he was greeted to music soulfully grinding its way through the apartment. Blinking, Silent Bob rubbed his eyes and stretched his body. Jay was apparently awake and cranking tunes. As Bob lay in bed he realized that whatever Jay decided to grace his ears with this morning was not normal.

First off, it was a chick singing. Second off, it was actually singing and not the typical angry timber of death metal shaking the walls. The beat was slow in comparison to the music that usually accosted him most mornings… And it was on repeat.

Curiosity getting the better of him, Bob leveraged himself off the sunken mattress, grabbed his smokes, and started padding down the hallway to the living room. The song restarted as he softly lumbered towards the sound. Lighting up a smoke he reached the end of the hallway and promptly dropped his smoke as his mouth went agape.

_“Breath it in and breath it out  
and pass it on it's almost out…”_

At the end of the hallway, Bob’s vision came across Jay… Jay.  Shirtless Jay.

Jay grooving to the music, lost in his own reverie. The blond had his eyes closed and was swaying to the dulcet tones. Jay’s normal frenetic dancing was slowed to soft movements, and Jay’s hands… Jay’s hands were traveling over his the planes of his chest, and his body, in a slow, tantalizing tease.

Silent Bob drank in the scene before him, savoring the vision of Jay. This impromptu dance may never happen again. His eyes recorded every movement as brain dumped some theoretical quantum mechanics he’d pondering _(for fun)_ to make sure this scene could be saved in long term storage.

_“The deeper you stick it in your vein  
The deeper the thoughts there's no more pain...”_

Silent Bob felt his mouth go dry as he watched Jay’s lithe body swivel his hips in tight little circles. Jay’s hands, sweeping slowly over the contours of his ass, and returning to run his fingertips over his chest.

_“I'm in heaven I'm a god  
I'm everywhere I feel so hot…”_

Bob’s entire body felt flushed. Of course he had seen Jay dance before, but never anything like this. None of the clubs or parties they had ever been to had played anything with this slow of a tempo. Bob was grateful for that fact as certain parts of his anatomy began taking interest in the floor show.

Bob watched Jay, spellbound by the younger man’s sensual movements, long hair flowing and swinging. Bob was always watching Jay, from morning to night. All the little movements, all the outlandish motions, every single moment of everyday. It was an obsession. His favorite guilty pleasure, just watching Jay be Jay. Watching, but never making a move to solidify something beyond the intangible. He knew if he dared approach the subject that Jay’s response would be swift, laden with profanity and gay slurs.

_“It's over now, I'm cold, alone  
I'm just a person on my own..."_

Bob’s eyes glazed as his heart thumped loudly in his chest. The gentle sways and dips of Jay’s body in time to the music made him think about all the thoughts he tried to avoid. Being Jay’s companion 24/7 made it nearly impossible to blot out the want, the need, he felt.

_“It's not a habit, it's cool_  
_I feel alive_  
_If you don't have it you’re on_  
_the other side_  
_I'm not an addict (maybe that's a lie)…”_

Jay’s feet slid across the floor, the motion bringing his form closer to the edge of the living room. Rapt in fascination, Bob’s hand reached out towards the golden strands of hair that swung tantalizing close, losing himself to the spell being wound around him.

_“Free me, leave me_  
_Watch me as I'm going down_  
_Free me, see me_  
_Look at me I'm falling_  
_And I'm falling…”_

Jay’s eyes slowly opened as hips swiveled him around to face Silent Bob, a lazy smile forming on Jay’s face.

Horrified Bob froze, arm extended, hand reaching for the spun silk of blond hair. Jay didn’t seem to notice as he swayed into Bob’s personal space and slowly brushed against Bob’s hip.

_“It is not a habit, it is cool_  
_I feel alive I feel…”_

Jay’s hand brushed Bob’s face as he slowly started grinding against Bob, his lips light touching Bob’s ear.

“Damn, Silent Bob, after all these years, all the innuendo, all I had to do was dance for you?” came a husky whisper into Bob’s ear, followed by a nibble on Bob’s ear lobe.

Bob twitched, as all his synapses fired and fused.

“Now quit fuckin’ stallin’, and let’s get to it,” Jay concluded as his tongue trailed lightly up Bob’s neck.

Before Silent Bob could react to this demand, Jay was gone. Stunned, Bob turned quickly around to see Jay slowly dancing away… to Bob’s bedroom. Swallowing hard, dazed, Bob slowly lumbered after the blond. He wasn’t sure what had just happened, or why, but he wasn’t going to pass up the opportunity to see what was going to happen next.

 _“I'm not an addict, I'm not an addict, I'm not an addict…”_


End file.
